Trick or Treat?
by MakaylaBreanne
Summary: Is Lydia's dare really a treat? Late Halloween fic! I decided to do something a little different that what's usually done-at least I'm assuming that since I haven't read anything like this-and hopefully you'll like it! There's a slight hint of BJxLyds, but it really just depends on how you look at it, so if you don't like this pairing you could still probably read this.


**Okay, so here's my very late Halloween fic. I decided to do something a little different. So I didn't exactly make it clear whether or not that Beetlejuice and Lydia are together in this, so you could look at it either way. In my opinion they might be close to it, but of course you guys might see it differently. **

**Anyways...I hope you like it! Review, favorite, follow! No flames!**

**I do not own Beetlejuice.**

* * *

Halloween had struck Peaceful Pines once again and children were busy dragging their tired parents across town grabbing all the candy they could. Lydia and Beetlejuice, however, had decided to take it easy this year and just hang out at Lydia's watching the Halloween Monster Movie Marathon. Her parents had went to a Halloween party in the next town over and wouldn't be back until late.

They had gotten trick-or-treaters and they had taken turns getting the door. When Lydia went Beetlejuice would zap her into a different costume each time and she would generously hand candy out to each kid. When Beetlejuice got the door, instead of handing out candy right away, he would try and scare the absolute crap out of them and then would give candy to whoever stayed.

At first Lydia had told him to take it easy on them and not to scar them for life, but she knew it was pointless. So she let him continue and just hoped that they wouldn't have too awful of nightmares. After awhile, though, the trick-or-treaters had died down and they had run out of candy, so Lydia turned off the porch light and they settled down to watch TV.

"Hey Lyds?" Beetlejuice whispered in the darkened living room.

She had fallen asleep curled up against his side about an hour before. He didn't mind it, and her falling asleep wasn't the problem. His boredom was. He'd grown tired of the movies they had been watching—especially since they played all the good ones earlier—and he needed something to do.

"Hm?" she mumbled sleeping as she cracked and eye open and looked at him, "What time is it?"

"It's close to 1 a.m. Babes," Beetlejuice looked at the several rows of watches on his arm, "Say, when are Ol' Chuck and Delia gonna be back anyway?"

"Mmm, about another hour or 2 if I had to guess. Father's probably having a lovely time trying to drag Mom away."

"Ah. So what do ya wanna do?"

"I swear Beej, you have the attention span of a two year old. You can never do one thing for too long," Lydia chuckled as she stretched. "I don't care. What do you want to do?"

"Hmm...how about we play truth or dare?" Beetlejuice suggested with a sly grin.

"Good lord, when was the last time we played that?" Lydia asked, leaning back on the couch and placing her feet in Beetlejuice's lap.

"I don't know...yer what? Eighteen now? It's been awhile. C'mon Babes, don't cha wanna play fer old times sake?" He looked at her and waggled his eyebrows.

"Okay fine," Lydia sighed, smiling.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare ya to eat a beetle!" Beetlejuice looked quite pleased with himself.

"What!" Lydia sat up in shock.

Of all the gross things he had dared her to do in the past, and there were _a lot_ of gross things, this was by far the worst.

"You heard me!"

"I can't eat a-a beetle!"

"Why not? I eat 'em all the time!"

"B-but—"

"C'mon! Yer not _chicken _are ya?" she could hear the taunting in his voice.

"N-no..."

"I don't believe you."

Lydia knew she was being baited. He knew how much she hated it when he taunted her. He knew just how to get under her skin and get her to do it. Honestly, he could get her to do nearly anything he wanted, but then again, she could get him to do nearly anything she wanted too. Still, even though she knew it was bait, she still swallowed it. Whole.

"I'm not chicken!" she snapped.

"Prove it," she could have ripped that smirk right off his face.

"Fine. Just give me the damn beetle."

Lydia watched as he fished in he jacket for one. It seemed to take forever, and she knew that he had to have found at least a dozen by then, so what was taking him so long?

The answer came in the form of a beetle. Not just any beetle though. This was a big, juicy beetle. One that he would normally be salivating over, and it looked like he wanted to put it back, to save it for later. But, oh no. He was going to make this dare difficult because he _liked _making things difficult.

She cringed when he held it out to her.

"Are you sure? I mean this one looks so g-good. Wouldn't you rather have it instead?" she couldn't stop herself.

"Nah, I think you should have a nice one for your first time," he cackled.

"Is it alive?" Lydia hoped not.

"No."

With a sigh she held out her hand and flinched when she felt it touch her skin. She brought it in front of her face and gulped. Her eyes drifted back over to Beetlejuice, who was waiting in amusement.

"Down the hatch," she muttered in an attempt to make herself laugh; it didn't work.

Lydia tossed the beetle in her mouth and began to chew quickly. She looked up at the ceiling in disgust. It was so crunchy! It was also juicy at the same time. Yet...it didn't exactly taste bad. Actually, it had tasted kinda good. Her eyes lit up at this fact as she finished it happily.

"That was kinda good!" she exclaimed, smacking her lips.

Beetlejuice just stared at her in shock.

"What?" Lydia could feel her face grow warm under his gaze.

"You know, that was actually kind of hot," he stated with a wolfish grin.


End file.
